Ay amor
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Después de no haberse visto por un tiempo Quatre decide confesar sus sentimientos a Trowa... Songfic


**Ay amor**

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing y sus personajes no me pertenece pero esta historia si... No al plagio!!!!

Parejas: 3x4 1x2

Fan fic dedicado a tods a quienes les guste el Trowa x Quatre, en especial a Fatima Winner y a Erika que siempre me pelea a Trowa aunque de antemano sabe que es solo mío

La guerra ha terminado ya y con ella mis oportunidades de verte, tus asuntos y los míos nos tienen distanciados, desde aquel día en que nos despedimos no he vuelto a saber de ti, nunca pude decirte lo que siento, nunca pude hacerte saber que me enamore de ti como nunca creí enamorarme, desde siempre mi corazón ha sido frágil pero esta vez es distinto, realmente lograste cautivarme, no se realmente que fue, eres serio y un poco frío, mas calido que Heero, eso si, pero aun así no se que fue lo que realmente me atrajo de ti, tal vez es porque todo de ti me gusta, tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser, de caminar, tu voz, tus silencios, tus pocas sonrisas y tus platicas cortas, todo, absolutamente todo de ti me gusta

Hoy he recibido una video llamada de Duo, tan alegre y vivaracho como siempre me ha dicho que ha organizado una reunión, que para celebrar los hechos presentes y recordar los pasados en pro de un mejor futuro ha decidido juntarnos a los cinco, ese fue su pretexto aunque yo se de antemano que al igual que yo amo a Trowa y me muero por verlo, a el le pasa lo mismo con Heero, solo que a diferencia de mi situación ellos en mas de una ocasión han estado juntos, realmente no se a que juego están jugando pero a mi lo que me esta preocupando es que acepté y no se que va a pasar cuando vea nuevamente aquella mirada esmeralda que tanto amo

El día se llego y nervioso pedí a Rashid que me llevase al lugar acordado, un Restaurante en L2 donde al parecer Duo y Hilde son los dueños, así es, ese par de locos han puesto un negocio de comida, cosa que no me sorprende dadas las cualidades culinarias de esa chica y la alegría y entusiasmo de Duo, claro que además de eso mi querido amigo tiene un buen diente, bueno, ese no es el tema

El primero en llegar como siempre fue Heero, ese hombre no tiene vida social así que no me sorprende que haya sido el primero, cuando llegue el y Duo estaban conversando, no se exactamente que era pero las mejillas de Duo estaban tan rojas que no pregunte lo obvio. Me acerque a la mesa donde Duo me dio una calurosa bienvenida mientras que Heero se limito solamente a saludarme moviendo la cabeza, me senté a un lado de Duo y a los pocos minutos llego Wufei, con esa cara de - Aléjate de mi - que siempre trae, diablos, nunca se cansara? así jamás conseguirá novia, aunque claro, el es el rey en cuanto a hacer sufrir mujeres se refiere así que dudo que alguna se anime a abordarlo, el solo hecho me da mucha risa interior. Nuestro amigo llega y nos saluda, Duo lo recibe afectuosamente a pesar del gruñido por parte de Heero, yo solo sonrió y lo saludo, se sienta a un lado de mi, Duo toma el asiento a un lado de Heero, no se que hacen por debajo de la mesa pero Duo sonríe y se sonroja, diablos, es tan incomodo que me giro hacia Wufei para preguntarle cualquier tontería, pero antes de hacerle la primera pregunta la puerta del Restaurante se abre, todos a excepción de mi voltean, sabia que se trataba de Trowa y por eso me puse muy nervioso, Duo se pone de pie y camina hacia el para recibirlo, lo toma del brazo y lo trae hacia nosotros

_Te encuentro de nuevo, me inquieto y no puedo_

_fingir que da lo mismo tu presencia frente a mi_

_frente a mi..._

Al llevarlo hacia nuestra mesa Duo lo suelta y vuelve a su lugar junto con Heero mientras que Trowa saluda a Wufei y a Heero yo bajo mi mirada nervioso, mientras me llevaba mi buen amigo Rashid pensaba en que cuando tuviera a Trowa enfrente no sentiría nada, que seria como ver a cualquier amigo, pero ahora que lo tengo frente a mi no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero de esos que te hacen sentir bonito

- Hola Quatre - su voz me hace voltear enseguida, a nadie saludo de palabra, solo a mi, eso me hace sentir muy bien aunque el se vea tan tranquilo y serio como siempre, parece como si me hablara la pared, claro que una muy bella pero al fin y al cabo una pared

- Ho... hola - mi voz se escucha nerviosa y me doy cuenta que no pasa desapercibida, Heero volteo los ojos hacia arriba, Wufei se cruzo de brazos y Duo soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras que el permaneció en su postura de siempre, al cabo de unos segundos tomo asiento

Después de una pequeña platica prácticamente entre Duo y yo, llego Hilde apurada disculpándose por llegar tarde, Duo la regaño por su falta de seriedad pero yo con una sonrisa le dije que no se preocupara, después de todo estábamos charlando y no teníamos hambre, pero el crujir de las tripas de Wufei me sacaron de mi mentira piadosa, hasta Trowa y Heero sonrieron ante el hecho mientras que nuestro amigo gruñón puso su característica mueca de disgusto, Hilde volvió a disculparse y corrió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar los alimentos, mientras tanto nosotros continuamos con nuestra charla, en esta ocasión Heero, Trowa y Wufei hicieron sus pequeñas participaciones aunque todo el crédito fue de Duo y mío. No se si fue mi imaginación pero creo que sentí en varias ocasiones las miradas de Trowa sobre mi, el solo hecho de pensar que me ponía mas atención de la debida me hizo sonrojar así que decidí dedicarle también un par de miradas furtivas, de esas que queman y se te quedan grabadas, no se si funciono pero comencé a verlo mas interesado en la conversación

_Miradas casuales, que aumentan latidos_

_y el tiempo se hace corto si te tengo junto a mí_

_junto a mí..._

A media hora de haberse marchado regreso Hilde con el alimento de entrada antes del platillo fuerte, el Restaurante estaba cerrado exclusivamente para esta reunión así que no hubo distracciones, como la buena chica que es nos sirvió sin dejar que le ayudáramos en algo. En silencio comimos todo lo que Hilde preparo y disfrutamos de un buen licor, ninguno tomo mas de lo debido porque habíamos de regresar a nuestros hogares ese mismo día así que ninguno se embriago, aunque debo de confesar que si me embriague pero con la presencia de mi amado Trowa, y es que tenerlo tan cerca de mi después de mas de dos años sin verlo es todo un deleite, lastima que no puedo tocarlo ni decirle cuanto lo amo, soy tan cobarde que no se como hacerlo

_Mas no se como explicarte de mi amor,_

_como decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón_

_mi corazón..._

Al concluir con nuestro gran festín Hilde retiro el servicio y después de preguntar si nos hacia falta algo salio del Restaurante por un asunto el cual debía de atender, agradecimos su hospitalidad antes de que se fuera y nuevamente retomamos nuestra conversación, en esta ocasión Wufei y Duo se debatieron en un tema estupido en el cual no participamos, Trowa estaba tan serio mirando hacia cualquier parte que parecía no importarle de que hablaban esos dos, pero en cambio en la cara de Heero se podían notar los celos, su ceño estaba mas fruncido de lo normal y movía sus dedos de forma impaciente sobre la mesa sin apartar la mirada de su Duo y de Wufei, me pareció cómica la situación pero solamente sonreí aguantándome las ganas de reír, me parecía divertido ver a Heero enamorado, se notaba a leguas aunque esos dos son tan extraños que no son novios, no se ven seguido y no se llevan del todo bien pero el amor se nota a kilómetros de distancia, hasta me da un poco de envidia porque por mi parte parece que le soy un poco indiferente a mi amorcito, es cierto que es amable conmigo y que me trata un tanto distinto pero no puedo comparar eso con el amor, ni siquiera con la atracción, tal vez solamente me tiene cariño mientras yo me muero de amor por el sin poder decírselo por culpa de mi estupida cobardía, Dios, como quisiera abrazarlo y gritarle cuanto lo amo, decirle que con solo ver sus ojos miles de sensaciones recorren todo mi cuerpo, cuanto deseo decirle que no duermo por estar pensando solamente en el, decirle que toda mi vida depende de su existencia. Ni siquiera se como es que comencé a amarlo de esta forma, a veces creo que es enfermizo pero realmente lo amo

_Ay amor, no se que tiene tu mirar_

_que dia a dia me conquista mas y mas_

_Ay amor, cuanto daría por romper_

_este misterio que me atrapa sin querer_

_Ay amor..._

Cansados de discutir Wufei y Duo quedaron en empate, Heero aprovecha que parecen haberse molestado uno con el otro y toma a Duo por la cintura, frente a todos le planta tremendo beso en los labios y de reojo mira a Wufei, creo que se ha molestado bastante que ha decidido marcar su terreno, Trowa, yo y el propio Wufei nos sonrojamos ante el acto, en cambio Duo se queda inmóvil, al parecer es la primera vez que Heero se muestra cariñoso con el teniendo publico enfrente. Después de eso un silencio nos invade, Duo sigue perplejo, Heero se ve feliz y orgulloso por su escena mientras que los demás nos sentimos un poco incómodos, todos sabíamos lo que esos dos tenían pero jamás les habíamos visto tan obvios, creo que también fue un Shock para nosotros

- Yo creo que debo irme - como siempre el primero en desertar fue Wufei, se puso de pie y nos dirigió una mirada solemne... - Me dio gusto verlos - nos sorprendió su muestra de cariño pero de todos recibió una respuesta, Duo se levanto del asiento y lo acompaño a la puerta

- Por ahi debe de estar Hilde, por que no le haces compañía? - la voz de Duo no era nada discreta y todos escuchamos su propuesta, sonrojado y molesto Wufei le respondió

- Estas loco? Sally me mata!! - exclamo ofendido y después se marcho, Duo rió a carcajadas y volvió con nosotros

- Que delicado, que no sabe que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente? - su sonrisa burlona y su falta de tacto nos hizo suspirar profundo, Heero se puso de pie y antes de que Duo regresara a su asiento lo tomo del brazo

- Necesitamos hablar - sin oponerse Duo volteo hacia nosotros, me guiño el ojo y siguió a Heero quien sabe a donde, la verdad es que sabiendo que me quedaría solo con Trowa me hizo perder el interés en saber a donde irían

Nos quedamos completamente mudos, ni el ni yo supimos de que hablar, hace 2 años que no nos veíamos, era obvio que tendríamos algo de que hablar pero por alguna razón ninguno comenzó charla alguna, no se si era incomodo o relajante, hacernos compañía en silencio no era tan malo después de todo, de vez en cuando su mirada topaba con la mía y yo le sonreía amablemente, el no respondía a mi sonrisa pero me daba cuenta de que de alguna forma le gustaba que lo hiciera, no se si era por hacerme ilusiones o si realmente lo que intuía era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mis días sin el eran realmente tristes, yo terminaba con los asuntos relacionados a los negocios que alguna vez fueron de mi padre y después me iba a mi casa, me encerraba en mi habitación, ponía música romántica y comenzaba a pensar en el, a recordar miles de cosas, unas tristes, otras alegres y otras hermosas, no podía dejar de recordar su sacrificio por mi, en su pérdida de memoria, en sus cuidados, en todo lo que había hecho por mi, en todo lo que el representaba para mi, durante y después de la guerra, solo tenia de el recuerdos a los cuales me aferraba

_Mis días se alargan, cuando no te miro_

_y busco entre mil cosas una que me hable de ti_

_solo de ti..._

Nos cansamos del silencio y decidimos romperlo, al mismo tiempo intentamos hablar y al mismo tiempo nos callamos para ceder el lugar

- Tu primero - le dije con voz dulce, el me miro fijamente y trato de sonreír

- Ya se me olvido - dijo de forma tonta, me extraño su pretexto pero solté una risita tonta, el enarco una ceja y continuo mirándome fijamente, deje de reír al sentir aquella mirada sobre mi y con rubor en mis mejillas le respondí la mirada, aquellos segundos fueron eternos, el aguamarina de mis ojos y el esmeralda de los suyos se fundieron por algunos instantes, apenado baje mi mirada y mi cuerpo se tenso

- Trowa - apenas si pude hablar, no se que es lo que me sucedía, no entendía nada, solamente podía sentir y escuchar un latir extraño en mi corazón, por su parte no escuche un solo sonido y asustado levante la mirada topándome nuevamente con aquella esmeralda, me miraba raro, Esa no es la mirada de Trowa, fue lo que pensé, mi corazón volvió a hacer un tum tum extraño y sentí todo mi rostro completamente caliente

- Quatre, vamos afuera? - me pregunto dulcemente, me sorprendió tanto su tono que solo acepte moviendo la cabeza y por inercia me levante del asiento, el también se levanto y salimos del Restaurante, caminamos por las calles a paso lento, la luna brillaba mucho y las estrellas danzaban junto con aquella hermosa luz, yo camine siguiendo a Trowa, parecía que no teníamos un lugar a donde ir pero le seguí ciegamente, tal vez el a diferencia de mi conocía bien L2, después de todo había viajado mucho con el circo

Se detuvo en un lugar poco iluminado, las colonias tienen buenos servicios de energía eléctrica pero en esa parte parecía que no, pero no me importo, se veía tan hermosa la luna y también las estrellas que prácticamente agradecía ese defecto. Nuevamente enmudecimos, los dos mirábamos hacia el mismo punto, Trowa elevo su rostro y miro atentamente aquello que se podía llamar cielo y observo las estrellas

- Sabes? hay algo que quiero decirte - sus palabras me aceleraron el ritmo cardiaco, no se porque pero sentí que algo dentro de mi estallo, no se que era pero no pensé en investigarlo, solamente me limite a observar su hermosa tez morena clara

- Te escucho - dije nervioso pero tratando de disimularlo, el volteo lentamente hacia mi y clavo su mirada en la mía, sentí nuevamente mi rostro caliente

- No se... como decírtelo - el también sonó nervioso pero a diferencia de mi no se quedo quieto, lentamente se acerco a mi, se coloco al frente y coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros, lo mire fijamente, perdido en el verde de sus ojos

- Trowa yo... - sin decir nada quito una mano de mi hombro y sello mis labios con su índice, note en su rostro un ligero sonrojo y después vi con asombro como sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, cerré los míos y nuevamente sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, delicadamente me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y tímidamente rozó sus labios con los míos, pude sentir el calor de su pecho y la humedad de su boca, sus fuertes brazos me estrecharon contra su cuerpo, mis manos le correspondieron aforrándose a su cintura, me mordió con sutileza el labio inferior y abriendo mi boca le permití la entrada a su lengua, sentí que jugaba dentro de mi, traviesa y tímida a la vez, cada vez mas me aferraba a su cuerpo y sentía que el hacia lo mismo, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron tanto que tuvimos que separarnos de golpe, abrimos los ojos y aun abrazados nos dedicamos una mirada

_Mas no se como explicarte de mi amor,_

_como decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón_

_mi corazón..._

- Hace tiempo que... me robaste el corazón - sus palabras me hicieron sentir tanta alegría que comencé a llorar, me miro delicadamente y enjugo mis lagrimas besando sobre ellas, cerré mis ojos y me abrace mas fuerte de el, recargue mi cabeza en su calido pecho

- Te amo Trowa... te amo demasiado - dije entre llanto sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi cabello y después sus labios besarlo

- También te amo - su declaración me hizo sentir tan bien que me separe un poco y busque nuevamente la miel de sus labios, profundizamos un beso calido y apasionado, me aferre tan fuerte a su cuerpo que sentí como si se convirtiera en uno con el mío

Regresamos al Restaurante después de una hora, estuvimos a solas, besándonos, tocándonos, sintiéndonos el uno al otro, era muy pronto para el sexo, bueno, al menos así lo pensé yo y regresamos antes de que no pudiéramos contenernos mas y algún curioso que pasara por allí nos encontrara desnudos bajo la luna, la sola idea de imaginarnos me hace sonrojar. Entramos al local y todo parecía muy silencioso, entramos a la cocina pero no había rastro de Heero y Duo, pensamos que habrían salido a algún lugar y decidimos marcharnos pero escuchamos el ruido de unas cajas caer que provenía del almacén de alimentos, pensamos que tal vez Duo tenia ratas en su Restaurante y decidimos echar un vistazo, digo, nosotros comimos ahi, teníamos que cerciorarnos de que Duo nos había dado comida higiénica; Trowa se puso delante de mi y caminamos, abrió la puerta y rápido entramos los dos pero lo que vimos no fueron ratas si no a un par de pervertidos desnudos entregándose al placer entre un montón de cajas vacías, nuestro impacto fue tanto que salimos corriendo con los rostros colorados pero al parecer los dos tortolos estaban tan entrados en su asunto que nos ignoraron

Llegamos hasta el aérea de mesas y volteamos a vernos, después de asimilar lo que habíamos visto echamos a reír, nunca había visto reír a Trowa pero me pareció hermoso, después hubo un silencio y el se acerco a mi, me atrapo entre sus brazos y después de un calido beso me miro fijamente a los ojos

- Por que no... seguimos el ejemplo? - su rostro se sonrojo completamente al hacerme aquella propuesta indecorosa, apenado baje la mirada y lo pensé unos segundos, lo mire nuevamente y sonreí malicioso

- Que diablos - a pesar de haber dicho que era pronto para algo mas intimo entre los dos con solo ver esa mirada que me mata cambie de opinión, me aferre a su cuello y lo bese

- Conozco un buen Hotel - me dijo con voz suave acariciando mis mejillas con las suyas, me levanto y me sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos, volvimos a besarnos y salimos del Restaurante

_Ay amor, no se que tiene tu mirar_

_que dia a dia me conquista mas y mas_

_Ay amor, cuanto daría por romper_

_este misterio que me atrapa sin querer_

_Ay amor..._

Desde aquel día Trowa y yo vivimos juntos, deje los negocios de mi padre en manos de mis hermanas y me uní al circo, viajamos mucho pero somos muy felices, a veces recibo llamadas de Duo, al parecer logro convencer a Heero de tener algo serio y también viven juntos en L2, muy a su pesar Heero ayuda en el Restaurante, dejo su trabajo con Relena y parece que les va bien aunque Hilde es algo morbosa, bueno, eso es lo que dice Duo - Temo por mi privacidad - siempre dice eso. A Wufei también le va muy bien, lo ultimo que supe de el es que iba a ser padre de gemelos, la noticia fue muy extraña pero supongo que es algo que el quería aunque francamente no me lo imagino criando a un par de chiquillos, menos si heredan su carácter, bueno, ahi a quien hay que compadecer es a Sally, mira que su tarea de esposa y madre no va a ser nada fácil. Y bueno, esa es la historia, espero que no haya sido algo enfadosa

- Que haces mi amor? - pregunta Trowa a Quatre quien al escucharlo sonríe, firma el libro que tenia entre manos, lo cierra y lo guarda en un cajón

- Nada, vamos a comer - responde muy contento, se acerca a Trowa a quien abraza por la cintura, le besa la barbilla y después lo mira fijamente a los ojos... - Ay amor, sin duda esa mirada me conquista cada día mas - los dos se sonríen ampliamente y después de un apasionado beso se van para ir a comer con todos los del circo

FIN

NA: Bueno pues... no se que decir salvo que espero les haya gustado. Y bueno, no viene al caso pero eso de que Wufei es experto en hacer sufrir a las mujeres es algo que Trowa le dijo una vez en un capitulo y tenia ganas de ponerlo en un fic Oo

Canción: Ay amor

Interprete: Ana Gabriel


End file.
